


[OUTDATED] All In Regret \\\  Noir Inversé

by Siknakaliux



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Kirigiri
Genre: Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Child Murder, Gen, Murder, Out of Character, Partner Betrayal, Permanent Injury, Personality Swap, Spears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siknakaliux/pseuds/Siknakaliux
Summary: Blood lays waste on every crevice of the room, and ultimately, my clothes as well.Under normal circumstances, I should probably be uncovering the case.But these aren't normal circumstances, and I simply couldn't care less.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Samidare Yui
Kudos: 2





	[OUTDATED] All In Regret \\\  Noir Inversé

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning- This was a result of an incomplete, unformed idea at that time. As a result, I'm attempting to rehaul this. Link will be posted here when completed.
> 
> If you don't wanna die of major cringe and disappointment, i'd highly suggest you stop reading at this point.

It all started as a simple request. _'You're assigned to this case',_ or something along those lines. I reluctantly agreed, mainly due to the excitement.

But even so, it wore me down. Case after case, I slowly climbed in rank but deep down, something in me dies every time.

_(What's the point anymore..)_

Staring at both envelopes, my eyes fixed long enough for them to become a monochrome mess, I simply stopped caring.

_(Everything is so boring.)_

"But then again, I leave the choice up to you."

A voice breaks my state of indecision as I take a closer look at the coloured envelopes. If I continue down this path, it would cost me more than just satisfaction. _But even so.._ My hand extends onto the white envelope, and I manage to tear it a little in exchange of seeing its contents.

"An interesting choice, indeed.." They confirmed my decision and I was soon escorted out of the car.

Various thoughts pile my mind, something that has been held back for too long. For the first time, I grinned. I guess I really did make the right call to mix things up.. For now, I simply let things go. And soon, I've been planned out smoothly.

_(Betrayal..? Who the hell cares anymore.. At least now, I have a purpose.)_

* * *

Blood lays waste on every crevice of the room, and ultimately, my clothes as well. Under normal circumstances, I should probably be uncovering the case.

But these aren't normal circumstances, and I simply couldn't care less.

Pacing around, crowbar in tow, my heavy breathing and the fluttering in my chest, I simply stopped worrying and relished every last bit of what these feelings have to offer.

_(Never felt this good in ages.. Guess I finally do feel alive, huh?)_

Letting out a long breath, a shadow meets the edge of my vision. I turn around to meet someone who is very much familiar, stepping forwards and crushing the copy of the invitation.

> _A message to the Detective_
> 
> _Pay heed to the cries of the Noir_
> 
> Location: Ambition House - 180 million
> 
> Trick: Overhead Spears - 50 million
> 
> Weapon: Crowbar - 5 million
> 
> Total Cost: 235 million
> 
> _In accordance to the above cost, the following detective is summoned._
> 
> **_Kyoko Kirigiri_ **

"Well damn," I grin, weapon readied. "Long time no see, huh?"

Her gaze was stoic, yet quite infuriated. How she'd comprehend her long-time detective partner betraying her in the end, gave me more possibilities on how'd she react. Now? I wait.

"Unexpected, _you_ of all people. Why stay out in the open?" Her tone speaks volumes, already frustrated with this current situation. "Easily you could've bought some extra time, but now, you're already past the point of no return." Taking a few steps forwards, she stops just out of my reach.

There are do many things I could do, this present moment.. Rush in for the hit, ending it quickly at the cost of my payment?.. My patience is beginning to wear thin, and my body's now shaking at the built up anticipation.

"Why do you do this, Yui?.." She continues on, wanting her words to reach me.. But they fall flat. "You've already lost, the moment I stepped in-"

I snap. Her words mean nothing but a means to buy herself time. Dashing on, weapon raised, I try and make a quick strike at her head-

And with quick footwork, she manages to completely avoid my strike, already landing to an adjacent distance further away. A couple more attempts to strike her lead me to the same conclusion: She's taking _this_ seriously, as always.

"Serious as ever, huh?.." A feeling of excitement rises up within me, and this mad desire of mine analyzes every detail on what Kyoko has to offer. "Where'd you learn _that?_ From Lico, huh?"

Whatever the outcome, I don't care.. There's no other feeling.

I continue my efforts, forcing Kyoko to a standstill. And so there she was, back against the wall, an unexpected glint of both confidence and fear. "..You know very well you can't kill me. As soon as my life fades, your efforts are for nothing." Her words are soft, yet still hold a stinging truth I very well wish to avoid. "You will lose, and the insane debt you've put on will be paid with your life."

Already my teeth clench, and my grip on the weapon tightens, but single moment of hesitation turned the tides on me. "Like hell that'll happen.."

Then a blur passes my vision, and I'm slightly thrown back, flinching. The grip on my crowbar loosens, with it clattering to the ground. Just before I manage to recover it, Kyoko beats me to it. Pain bursts through my leg, causing me to crumple. In no time, I'm whirled around, held down against the wall, helpless and unable to flee. The pain prevents me from resisting further, so I simply accept it for now.

"I want to understand exactly _why_ you've acted the way you do," Kyoko's words drill into me, but her attempts at threatening actions aren't quite sending the same message across. "Why you've abandoned me, only to face me _right here,_ your integrity a disgrace?-"

"-You should know better than that."

She grimaces, looking away for a second as the grip on the crowbar slightly increases. And a few moments later, she's back at me, channelling her rage through continuous hits. The attempted effort of blocking them all now spread the damage further throughout my body, leaving me in the same rut I've been held into.. But despite the pain, something in me hungers to _keep going._

"I don't _understand_ you at all!" Her emotions now seep through what used to be her calm mask, that slight trace of fear now readily seen through her eyes. Slowly rising up despite my difficulties she starts backing up slowly, guard raised when I start inching closer. Already she's afflicted, her emotions taken over as she tries her best to distance herself by pathetically waving the crowbar around. "D-Don't come any closer..!"

Observing her in scrutiny, I press on.. Failing to realize my mistake, with Kyoko's sudden smile widening, her already having the upper card. Stepping back once more, a blurring glint barely registers to me as I'm violently thrown back, my world full of suffering.

...

_(Looks like I've lost.. Huh?..)_

I'm not sure how long I've been out. As soon as I've been struck, everything went flashing white. That same, wooden ceiling meets my eyes as I struggle to recover, already knowing that I couldn't do much in this now wounded state. My breathing's now light, and every movement I make tortures me in more ways I could comprehend. _(I know I can.. Can't give up now..)_ Ripping off my ribbon and biting down hard, the last thing needed to rid was the spear.. That alone would speed up my fate mainly due to blood loss, _but I simply didn't care._

_Getting through any obstacle involved risks, one way or another._

But I could still feel it.. Whether I wanted to, or not. Everything ripping apart as the spear clatters to the ground, rolling away. Even if my body were hot, cold reached it all at once, the blood from the recently opened wound now spreading throughout. Even as my head spun, I could still see Kyoko staring at me, a look of genuine concern on her face.. But I didn't even know if she were mocking me, or secretly wishing I were gone. Her voice barely registers to my ears, drowned out by my violent coughing.

"Yui, _please.._ It hurts me to see you like this!.. I-I'm sorry.."

My chest hurt. My head hurt.. And still I limped forward, with the overwhelming taste of iron and rage planted in me.

 _How am I beyond redemption..?_ If _they_ could rebuild their life.. I could, too.

Spotting a slight groove on the floor, the spear settled into it due to my kick, and the familiar sight of silver greets my eye, now with Kyoko's screaming overwhelming the room. Crowbar now in hand, I close down our distance with faltering steps, death's cold hands inching closer with every breath I take.

...

Her breathing was erratic. What would've been mournful sobbing are now blood-choked hacks, and the combined effort to keep breathing despite the spear now buried close to her chest. Tears stream down her face, wanting to deny her suffering.. But all that fades when her terror-struck gaze meets mine. "The r-reaper's f-footsteps.. Wh.. Why _you?"_ Her breathing's erratic, and what she'd spewed out only came as a whisper. Gritting my teeth, I try and hold out a little longer, just to see more of that pained expression of hers.. The same fate I've faced, and it's only a losing battle at this point.

"You speak as if you've surpassed me.. Though right now, _you've done quite enough._ " Forcing those words out, my spite only has so much to travel through her before she decides to cease listening. "I'm _not_ your damn plaything, and I'm sick of your pathetic antics."

"Wh-What kind of h-hope is this..? I-I can't.. It can't end l-like this.." Kyoko has resigned.. Given up at this point. Her struggles to hold on to her broken body eventually render useless, eventually succumbing to weakness-

And with that, one final strike should end everything.

Raising the crowbar high, that one last look at her tearful eyes drove me past the point of no return, the sickening sound of having taken another's life.

_(..No regrets. All.. In fair revenge..?)_

No longer do I want to stare at her now lifeless body. All I want now is to just fade in silence.. But the weight of emotion suddenly piercing my chest still struggles to break through me, no matter how much I try to hold it back. I thought that everything went smoothly when her body hit the wall, life already ticking down by blood.. But I guess things really don't go the way you want them to.

_(Your fate really was sealed.. Huh..)_

Darkness threatens to take my vision, but as the piercing cold and the endless field of white greets me, I simply stop resisting.

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt at an inverted personality/evil depiction of Yui.  
> I tried, but oh well. Not my greatest but still at least I've written something down, lol.  
> Also my first attempt at an inverted role type of thing, kinda shitty since it was a quick idea at that time. In fact, when I thought "Custom Duel Noirs", this somehow came to mind.. Yeah.  
> I'll be honest, I'm not quite sure exactly how this came to be, so uhhhh.. Lets just say that small, fickle ideas kinda spawn into something wack sometimes.. Which is why I'm probably gonna have to remake (redo?) this dumpster fire soon


End file.
